


Mornings.

by quackityswhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Karlnapity, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Smut, Past Abuse, just Sapnap loving his fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackityswhore/pseuds/quackityswhore
Summary: Lazy morning in bed, Sapnap just relishes in his time with his boys.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Mornings.

Mornings like these made Sapnap wish he could stop time so that they never ended.

He woke early, sun peeking through the curtains, barely over the horizon. Without opening his eyes he felts two familiar weights on either side of him. 

Comforting. He thought.

Sapnap loved quality time with his lovers. Even if they were both asleep, it was peaceful amongst them. He loved mornings where he could just relish in his time with them. With the wars he has experienced and the people he has lost he takes in every minute he can with the ones he loves, living in fear of the possible last moments he could have with someone. To sapnap, just being in the same room with his lovers made him feels so happy. Whether they were cooking dinner together in silence, watching a movie, going for a walk, I didn’t matter to him. Every minute he got to spend with either of them just made him fall in love more. 

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at his two lovers, Karl on is left, Quackity on his right. Both still fast asleep, both of them appreciated that their lover was essentially a human furnace. 

The sunlight perfectly cascaded onto their faces.

Sapnap admired Karl for a moment. Karl looks the most peaceful when he is asleep. His face smooshed against Sapnap’s ribcage. 

Sapnap thinks back to when he met Karl, almost 7 years ago. He could have sworn it was love at first sight and he thought he couldn’t love someone more than he did then, but with each passing day Karl made Sapnap fall in love with him more and more each day. His love for animals, energy drinks and bright coloured outfits never failed to make him smile. It didn’t take Sapnap long to learn about Karl’s love language, touch. Even from the beginning Karl loved being near Sapnap, touching shoulders when sitting next to each other, hugging him, draping his arm over his shoulder, Karl had to be touching him constantly. Not that Sapnap ever complained. 

As their relationship grew, so did Karl’s touch. He is always near his lovers, sitting beside them or on their lap, holding their hand no matter what, cuddling 24/7, sneaking kisses whenever he could. Karl was never good with words, so he showed his love the only way he knew how. Sapnap looked down at Karl, Karl’s legs entangled with Sapnap’s left leg, with his arm draped across his chest so he can touch Quackity too, snoring quietly. 

Sapnap heart grew just thinking about Karl, his first love. 

Then there’s Quackity, Alex, his second love, with his face buried into Sapnap’s shoulder, body curled into Sapnaps. The day he met Quackity the world showed Sapnap that he could love another human being as much as he loved Karl at the same time. His love for Quackity was different from his with Karl. Karl was very soft with his love, coming from a loving home, he adored love very much. His love with Quackity was quirky, they loved to tease each other and push each other around. Quackity had a rough past and also struggles to convey his emotions through words. He showed his love through teasing and jokes. He rarely says I love you out loud, but he doesn’t need to. Quackity is often tormented by his past but his lovers are always there to catch him when he falls and quickly reminds him that he is loved, so much and Quackity is still surprised to this day that he believes them. 

Sapnap frowns slightly, if he could go back in the past and undo what Quackity’s past has done to him he would in a heartbeat, even if it killed him. Seeing his lover struggle with what has happened breaks his heart. Especially looking at the large scar that covers his right eye, damaging most of the vision in that eye. It makes his blood boil that people had the audacity to hurt one of the loves of his life, if they weren’t already dead, Sapnap would make sure they were. 

Even though Quackity rarely said it, Sapnap tells Quackity he loves him every chance he gets. Quackity often replies with “Well look at me why wouldn’t you” or “you’re getting sappy on me sappy nap” but Sapnap knows that means I love you too. 

Sapnap fell in love with Quackity for his humour, his inability to use an indoor voice and his charm. His choice in clothing being almost opposite of Karl’s, always wearing black or dark blue. Quackity never fails to make Sapnap laugh, even in his darkest hour. He has such a unique way of love and Sapnap wouldn’t change it for the world. He loves to banter with Quackity, always arguing with him, disagreeing with him even if he doesn’t just to get him riled up. 

Sapnap snaps back to reality when he feels Karl stir. “My love I can hear your brain going a mile a minute what are you thinking about?” Karl mumbles into his shirt. 

Sapnap kisses him on the forehead, threading his left hand through Karl’s hair. “Just thinking about you two.” He says quietly, trying not to wake Quackity. 

“mmm, like what?” Karl askes, looking up at Sapnap. 

And just like that, his heart grows three sizes. 

“Like how cute you are when you are sleeping.” Sapnap smirks

Karl fake gags

“ew.” Karl says flatly, makes sapnap laugh.

Quackity groans. “If you two are going to flirt please go in the living room some of us need our beauty sleep, it’s only 9am” 

“Quackity, you know most people woke up two hours ago.” Sapnap replied.

“Those people are psychopaths.” Quackity says into Sapnap’s side, not even opening his eyes. 

They lay there silently for a moment. 

“Do we have to get up yet Sap?” Karl asked, returning to his sleeping position.

“I’m happy to lay here all day as long as I’m with you two.” Sapnap says, snuggling back down. 

And there the three of them lied until Sapnap’s stomach rumbled loud enough to wake all three of them. 

“Pancakes?” Sapnap suggested.

“Race you to the kitchen” Quackity said before he flew out of bed, Karl two steps behind him. 

Sapnap laid there and laughed for a moment.

This is where he was meant to be.


End file.
